<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodstream by teaandcardigans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908259">Bloodstream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/pseuds/teaandcardigans'>teaandcardigans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, During 2.11, Episode Related, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/pseuds/teaandcardigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 2.11.<br/>An expansion and AU of Macy returning to the command centre and finding Harry sick with Mel and Abigael. Macy has been continuing to try and deny her feelings but seeing Harry sick brings them back to the surface.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodstream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my drafts for a while now, but I finally got some time to get it posted. I hope you enjoy. Special shout out to Hicklory, who always leaves so many comments on my work as well as others in the fandom. I hope that this angsty/feels can make your day a little brighter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'Harry!" Macy crossed the room to clasp his hand in her own, his skin burning feverishly against hers. He moved his head to the side, his eyes meeting her own and she could see a flash of relief, before he closed them again, slipping away back into his fevered sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand reached up to brush the hair away from his forehead, and she could feel just how hot he was. The wound on his arm was starting to seep through the bandage, an awful blackish-brown colour that immediately gave away that this was no normal wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was Aspen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macy’s body immediately tensed, she had barely even registered that Abigael was here until her voice pierced her thoughts.  Her fists clenched automatically by her sides as she turned to face Mel, not wanting to give her one moment of her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is she doing here?” Macy asked her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mel looked to be just about as happy about the situation as she did, her shoulders slumped, “She might be able to help. And you weren’t picking up her phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macy felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had been busy. Too busy to see the missed calls and messages. To busy trying to eradicate every feeling that she had ever had for Harry Greenwood out of her system. Trying not to think about how every time Julian kissed her, touched her she couldn’t help imagining how it compared to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it had been petty, but if he could go around kissing Demon Overlords then she could go around kissing Billionaires. But then kissing hadn’t been enough to rid herself of the persistent overhanging shadow of their whitelighter she had decided to push herself further. Further, than she normally would have. But there was all this anger and pain, and longing and she just wanted it gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when she awoke next to another warm body, a man who pressed his lips so tenderly and softly along her shoulder blades that she should have been contentment, 
the longing emptiness remained. Julian ticked so many boxes it was almost as if he had been made just for her by destiny itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still. It wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry asked me to be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did,” Macy answered, returning to Harry’s side to inspect the wound on his arm again, further cataloguing his symptoms in her mind, forming a hypothesis, but also to keep herself between him and that … demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to block out as much of Abigael’s gloating and showboating as possible, but a few key words remained. Malignants, poison, infection and possible death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she could just look more closely at his DNA, she could see what was going on. His signs and symptoms could point to either a poison or a pathogen. And she needed to be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had resurrected once, but there was no guarantee that it wasn’t a one-time thing. Or that the resurrection didn’t have any side effects. By her reasoning, there was no way a man could die and have their body regenerated without there being some kind of ramification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a chance that she couldn’t take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have all the supplies back at my apartment, if you would just let me take him,” Abigael made her way towards Harry, before Macy’s hand shot out grabbing her wrist, stopping her movements. Abigael turned to face her, a hint of a smile on her lips and Macy cursed that she had given her the satisfaction of getting her riled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure exactly how Abigael knew how to push all her buttons but she was sick of her calling the shots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is not going anywhere with you,” she threatened, despite her demon powers being dampened by the magic within the command centre, Macy was certain that she could overpower Abigael as she had before if needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I think that is up to Harold, don’t you?” Macy turned back to Harry’s slumped form in the chair, his eyes closed as he muttered to himself under his breath, head moving from side to side. It would be just like her to take advantage of him in a weakened state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go back to your apartment, alone, and if we need you we’ll call.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like me, that’s fine, but I know what I am talking about here. And he doesn’t have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you are wrong, he dies. We have to try to -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take the safe option?” Abigael interrupted and Macy could feel her anger rising, bubbling under her skin, if they weren’t in the command centre she would have thrown a well-aimed fireball in her direction by now. How this woman had inserted herself into their lives and here she was again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not risking his life,” Macy shot back, her voice rising and she could feel Mel’s hand on her elbow, gently pulling her back, as she moved forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We go and get the ingredients and bring them back to the command centre.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Mel, I don’t trust her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Macy, I hadn’t noticed.” Macy wanted to slap that smirk off her face. Mel’s hand on her elbow steadied her, the grip tightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Macy, I have my powers now if she tries anything.” Mel gave Abigael a pointed look which was met with a roll of her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you try anything I will hunt you down myself.” Macy turned towards Abigael, bringing herself to her full height so that she towered over the so-called overlord. “Understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crystal clear.” She stepped past Macy towards Mel as they walked together up the stairs to leave the command centre, Mel giving a final nod to Macy as she shut the door behind her. Macy couldn’t shift the uneasy feeling in her gut that her sister might be walking into a trap, but had faith that Mel could handle herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Macy,” Harry groaned from across the room, and Macy was by his side in an instant. His eyes unable to open, she squeezed his hand so that he could know that she was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Harry, I’m here.” She soothed gently, her thumb moving across his skin. The thought of the possibility of losing him again tore her up inside. She had thought that she had lost him too many times to count. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once again he had put himself in the firing line, risking his life for them like it meant nothing. It frustrated her, drove her to despair and made her afraid at times to let her feelings go any deeper. Which had only strengthened following the loss of Galvin. She didn’t want to go through that pain again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, she could feel that familiar tug as she moved the damp cloth across his forehead. Contemplating again what she would do if she did lose him if this was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Macy,” he whispered, his breath shallow and laboured as if every word that left his lips was an effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her fingertips across his forehead, “Harry, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. I should have told you,” he winced as he tried to pull himself up on the chair and Macy brought her hands to his shoulders to steady him as he wavered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to, just in case,” he lets out a cough that wracks his body violently and Macy can feel the tears pricking in her eyes. Furiously wiping them away, telling herself that this isn’t it. She isn’t going to lose him, she can’t lose him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that I need you to stay with us, with me,” she begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry closed his eyes, his breath evening out before he opened them again, his hand reaching up to brush the hair away from her face, his fingers shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My feelings for you Macy. They have never lessened, never gone away. As much as I may have willed it, wished it, knowing that you could never,” his jaw clenched, the veins in his neck prominent as the toxins continued to attack his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Macy’s hand clenched around his, hoping that if she squeezes hard enough she can keep him here with her. But she can see his eyes struggling to stay open as the delirium takes hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a remarkable woman Dr Macy Vaughn. I meant what I said, you deserve whatever your heart desires. You deserve it all.” His eyes closed as his body slumped against the back of his chair again. His hand loosening in hers, while his breathing remained steady. The only thing that gave her any hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised his hand to her face, allowing the back of his knuckles to move across her cheek, before pressing her lips against them with a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s you,” she whispered, her voice breaking as she let the admission free as much to herself as to him. She needed to work this out, needed to find some way to work through this and know for certain what was coursing through his veins and it would mean asking for help. “I’m not losing you, I promise.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>